This study offered infants who had probably HIV infection and were under 6 months old the opportunity to get a new vaccine against Strep. pneumoniae, which often causes serious infection in children with HIV. The new vaccine which was used in this study is a combination of 7 of the most common strains affecting children and is conjugated so that it will be more effective in young infants, who are most vulnerable to this infection.